I wish
by LaLa-Nah
Summary: In a split of anger Saso. wished that Dei. was dead and now after he had jumped from the roof and lost his his memory Sasori has to deal with not the blond, but the brat he felt in love with. What will he do when his beloved think of him as a friend only?
1. I wish that i didn't wish

I wish...

* * *

Ch.1: I wish that I didn't wish...

* * *

Summary: In a split of anger Sasori wished Deidara was dead, and now after Deidara had jumped from the roof and had lost his memory, Sasori has to deal with not the blond, but the brat he felt in love with. What will Sasori do when Deidara only accept him as friend, but his urge to embrace his beloved is way too strong?

* * *

"If you say you want me dead, I will die for you, but just don't say you hate me..." Those were his last words before jumping down with tears and those were the last words i have heard from him...

* * *

A red head sat quietly next to a hospital's bed as he blankly stared into the mid air with both his pale hands holding tightly onto a blond haired boy's palm. From time to time he blinked and turned his attention to his lifeless beloved as a bitter tear fell down his cheek. The silence had occupied the room and the only noise that could have been heard was the low breathing of the unconscious blond and the red head.

Mr. Akasuna 'said one of the nurses as she slowly stepped close to the man and putted her hand on his shoulder. "You have been here for 3 days, I think you should go home and have some rest." she offered and gently pulled him up, off his chair. She was about to continue when suddenly the taller one turned his look and glared blankly at her.

"I can't." He said monotonously. " I can't leave, what if he wakes up" and sat down again.

The nurse watched him with pity and tried to smile, but her conscience couldn't let her. 'Poor guy' she thought and sighed. " Mr. Akasuna , if he wakes up, you will be the first one who would know so don't worry, I promise." the nurse said and pulled the red head once again, but this time she took hold of his arm, dragged him out of the room and gently closed the door. " Now go home , you can come again tomorrow, ok.?" She said gently and waved her hand. The Akasuna didn't resist and as he nodded he walked way.

"Poor guy, what happened to him?" another nurse asked from behind and the woman turned back.

"Yeah poor him." She sighed. " The police said that his friend suicide right before his eyes, and he has been blaming himself since then. How long has it been... about 3 months. And like every day he comes to the hospital and sit there in the room, just holding Mr. Iwa hands without saying anything."

"And such a pity, he's so handsome..." The other nurse added as she sighed heavily as well.

"Yeah."

* * *

The old door of the hospital slammed as a red head entered the room breathing fast and his face red from running. " How is he!" was the first thing he said as he slowly approached to the doctor and his eyes full of hopes.

"Well Mr. Iwa woke up about 2 hour ago and he seems to be stable, except for..."

"For what?" The Akasuna cried out impatiently.

"Well he.." The doctor was just about to talk when the blond boy on the bed, rose up and stared at the red head.

"Who is that man, Doctor? Where is my dad?" He asked innocently and waited for the reply.

"What do you mean who Deidara? It's me Sasori!" The Akasuna cried out and grabbed Deidara's hand. " You can't have forgotten me!"

" Doctor, who is this? And where is dad?" The blond boy demanded again as he turned his attention back to the doctor and ignored the man next to him.

"Deidara, it's me!" Sasori cried out once more and started shaking the blond, but immediately a nurse dragged the red head away from the patient and told him to calm down.

"I am really sorry to inform you this, but Mr. Iwa has Amnesia."

"Am..am..amnesia?" Sasori said as he looked at the doctor, then at Deidara then again at the doctor and slowly sat down on the chair near him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He claims to be 15 years old." The doctor continued. "Everything after that has been forgotten."

"Everything... He was 15 when we met..." Sasori murmured and smiled bitterly.

"So could you please tell us if there are any relatives who we can contact and inform for his condition."

Several seconds passed as the Doctor waited for Sasori's then the red head just shook his head "I am the only one he has."

And as soon as he heard what he needed the Doctor nodded and made a sign for the nurse to give the red head some forms. "If that the case then, please fill up those files and tomorrow Mr. Iwa will be able to go home."

Sasori obediently nodded and took them. Then he looked at Deidara and smiled.

"What you smiling at!" The Iwa frowned and glared at his 'friend'.

" You are still the same as when we meet."

* * *

To be continued...}


	2. When did it happen?

Ok everyone sorry for the OCC-ness, but else it won't turn out good.

* * *

Ch.2: When did it happen?

* * *

- 5 years earlier -

It was the first day of school and it was raining hard. The sky, pouring water down the earth, made the clouds dark and grumpy. But in one of the old lodging, despite the wretched sound of thunders, there was a cry in the silence.

"Dad, please I beg you!" Cried out in agony a blond haired boy " I beg you, not now, i have to go to school, I can't be late, not today!" The boy begged desperately as he knelt down on the grown, but with no use. For his father, his tears were just another pitiful sight.

"Shut it up you slut!" The older man shouted angrily and with a jerk he gripped the blond's hair and pulled the teen close to his pant's zipper. " Now suck and don't complain, I ain't risen you up, so you can slack off!"

"But dad..I" The boy couldn't end his words when his father mercilessly slapped him on the face. The cheek quickly became red and soon the blond felt the burning and tears ran down his face.

While the teen cried, the father glared at him impatiently and frowned as every second flew away. Unable to wait any longer, the older man slipped his pants and boxer down and pulled the blond's head closer to his half erected thing. " Now suck, or don't even dream of going to school, my dear Deidara!" The man ordered with a low, sicked tone and smirked as he saw the scared expression on his son's face. "Now do it or else!"

"Yes.." Deidara nodded as he obediently took hold of his father's tight and shut his eyes tightly. For a moment he thought about his life and wondered why he kept doing those things, and in his mind he knew the answer very well. It was the only way for him to survive. His father was the one who gave him food and the things Deidara do, as his father says: is the price of his existence. And in the end Deidara had got used to the way he lives, so it doesn't matter anymore.

Soon as the teen came back to reality he quickly grabbed the dick with both his hands and gently stroked up and down. Slowly he bend down and licked the head, making his father shiver in pleasure and his thing erecting. With several more licks, Deidara opened his mouth widely and took the whole thing inside, sucking hard, while wrapping his tongue around it. With every bump he could felt his father's erection sticking into his throat and it just made him want to trow up. And when he was unable to breath properly, the blond had to take the thing out and lick the outside, sucking into the skin. But then his father grabbed the head with both his hands, pressed his erection hard against the teen's face and rubbed it on the cheek. And as he bended his head back, shivering in moans and came on the face and the pure white shirt that the blond was wearing. And soon when the pleasure went way the older man, with a jerk pushed the boy back, making him fall on the floor, zipped up his pants and said: "Get cleaned up, and scram to school. Don't you dare be late or I will deal with you."

The boy listened carefully to the words and gulped. The thought of what could happen if he was late, put shiver down his spine. So he quickly stood up, dashed to the near bathroom and washed his face. As he came out, he glimpsed at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 15 minutes to the beginning of the ceremony and normally it takes about 30 minutes by bike to get to his school. Deidara was never gonna make it, even if he had to run like mad. And knowing how his father loves to use excuses to beat the crap out of the him, the blond quickly grabbed his jacked on his way out and slammed the door.

-Bang-

And just when Deidara locked the door and was about to run as fast as he could, he bumped into a long blue haired man.

"Ouch, watch where you going, you brat!" the older man whined.

"Oh I am so sorry, but I am in a hurry so please forgive me..." The teen barely said his goodbye to the stranger when he quickly went around him. On his way, he noticed a red head standing there too. He was holding his keys, about to open the door. 'Hm he must be the new neighbor, that land lady talked about' Deidara thought and smiled at the man, but then immediately turned his attention back to running.

* * *

"What with that kid..." The blue haired wondered as he slowly lost sight of the blond. Then he clung red head and chucked. " But no matter, it wont ruin our date will it, Sasori?"

* * *

-To be continued-

Hey sorry if there are some mistakes and I promise that I will improve the writing skill soon enough. THANKS YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
